fopmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Beckett
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Grow Up Timmy Turner Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Blocked? It makes no sense how you greet me and then block me. What the heck? Besides the names are better and when I tried to name them back it wouldn't let me. Travisplatypus 02:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *There are hundreds of subpages for Timmy Turner, please don't move this article. The block was just temporary because I didn't want you to move any more before I fixed it. -- 02:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You could of just told me instead of blocking me. Travisplatypus 02:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really? Blocked? You know you could of just told me instead of blocking me. And when does the block expire. Travisplatypus 02:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) * I already took the block off... like I said it was just until I could fix the problem you made. But you should really ask the rest of the Wiki before you just brazenly move the main character's page. -- 02:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) But Why? All I want to know is why you didn't just tell me? Travisplatypus 02:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) did you know you can coustimize your bages? just click on '''coutimize bages '''in your profile then coustimize!!!